The Actual Paintball Hunt!
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: In a previous story of mine, Paintball, Matchmaking, and Revenge, the game was interrupted. Now the smashers decide to have a real match! Oneshot!


I'm supposed to be on a vacation away from writing fanfiction at the moment but this thing's been bugging me for a while. One of my fics, "Paintball, Matchmaking, and Revenge" didn't actually have a lot to do with a paintball deer hunt so I'm going to make a oneshot that does have something to do with that! But because ShadowMarkX007 is making a sequel you can call this a filler. By the way, by the time this starts the game has already begun and the character who replaces Mewtwo is Roy, but don't worry. Unlike Mewtwo, Roy really is here to play. I thought I'd also show more of some of the characters that either had short appearances or did not appear at all during the fic. R&R!

* * *

(Yoshi and Meta Knight's POV, Distant Planet)

"Think anyone will come by?" Yoshi asked the blue marshmallow he partnered with. "I'm sure, nobody will see this coming". Meta Knight and Yoshi waited patiently for any "deer" to cross by. It started just three days after Mewtwo's defeat, the smashers got bored once again, so Master Hand decided to restart the game and had Roy visit. The teams are still the same, Red Ho-Oh vs. Blue Lugia, and the team members were also left intact, the only difference is that Roy is with Team Ho-Oh instead of Mewtwo (for obvious reasons). Meta Knight thought back to the fight he had with the clone Pokémon, adjusting his team headband (instead of bandanas the hunters wear Naruto headbands that are either red or blue depending on their team affiliation) and looking back to Yoshi, also adjusting his band that he wore on his neck instead. The yellow door opened and the two prepared their guns, but didn't shoot. It was Kirby, a teammate but he's a deer instead of a hunter. Kirby walked to the red door while it opened up. Olimar, with a red, a yellow, and a blue Pikmin, cautiously stepped out. Yoshi couldn't help but giggle a little by how cute the Pikmin looked with the deer outfits. Olimar then dashed to the other side but Yoshi jumped out and blocked his path, his paintball gun aimed at him. Olimar stepped back not noticing Meta Knight jumping out of his hiding spot and shooting him three times in the back. The Pikmin started panicking from the sudden attack but the now green Olimar blew his whistle and called the Pikmin back into order again before angrily leaving the stage. "Poyo! Nice shot!" Kirby complimented Meta Knight. "We only got one with this tactic but I'm tired of waiting, let's go Meta Knight!" The dinosaur called out to his hunting buddy before heading through the red door, Meta Knight following close behind.

(Lucario's POV, Spear Pillar)

Lucario looked around the stage for any Ho-Oh team hunters but can only sense Toon Link, an ally deer. Toon Link hid in the lower part of the stage with Lucario on one of the floating platforms, the one on stage right to be exact. The jackal like Pokémon looked back to Toon Link, or to be more exact he looked in the direction where he sensed the kid's aura, and thought to himself about what would the kid do if a red team hunter came in and if by going to the lower part of the stage had effectively trapped him. He dismissed the thought as he sensed the aura of another smasher, Bowser. Lucario shouted out "Run for the red door!" before running into said door. Toon Link took Lucario's warning and Spin Attacked from the lower part of the stage and exited just before both Cresselia appeared and Bowser came in through the yellow door. The mutant turtle looked around before heading for the red door but was slowed down by a crescent shaped energy attack launched by Cresselia (I think she's PMSing).

(Flower's POV, Temple) (Red is there, but he's hiding. He's always with his Pokémon but he has to hide or he'll reveal them)

Flower took aim at a Ho-Oh team member, but it wasn't a deer. She fired and hit Pikachu at the back of his head, the mouse looking back in anger at his assailant. (Translating) "What'd you do that for!?" Pikachu angrily yelled back at the reptile. Flower gave him a smug grin before replying "that was for biting one of my vines during that match yesterday! You're not supposed to do that!" "How about this b(expletive)!" Pikachu shouted back and aimed at the Ivysaur. But Flower just ran to the yellow door and slammed it on Pikachu's face, knocking him out for a few minutes. (End Translating)

(Kirby's POV, Port Town Aero Dive)

Kirby walked out the red door and looked around, the platform was on the move. He was just about to go through the yellow door when Donkey Kong walked out from the door. By that time the platform settled right on the road. Donkey Kong readied his paintball gun at the pink puffball who was preparing to run like a bat out of hell. Donkey Kong pulled the trigger, but the ball collided with the side of a racer's vehicle. Taking the opportunity to escape Kirby ran past Donkey Kong and into the yellow door. The large ape was about to give chase when a blue vehicle ran into the ape and Donkey Kong was Star KO'd. Inside the vehicle Captain Falcon cheered "Yes!"

(Pit's POV, Battlefield)

Pit watched as Ganondorf, who's now green, swore revenge against Link as the blue clad Hylian kept yelling for the wizard to "Get the f(expletive) out of here you sore loser!" Ganondorf slumped away with Jigglypuff, who Pit got, defeated and looking very upset. "Those two act like they lost a thousand rupees or somethi-!" Link was interrupted as Pit struck Mr. Game & Watch while Link didn't notice the Melee veteran. Mr. Game & Watch preceded to beep what one would guess were expletives (This guy censors himself, LOL!). "Pay more attention, Link" Pit commanded to the Hylian. "You may be head of an army but you're not the boss of me, kid!" Link exclaimed before heading out to the crimson colored door, Pit heading towards the golden colored one.

(Snake and ZS Samus's POV, Halberd Interior)

Marth searched through a lot of boxes looking for Snake, who he knew would most likely hide in his box. But unknown to him Snake and ZS Samus weren't alone, you'll see soon. Marth picked up another box and under it was a grenade, which exploded. Marth stepped back and wiped the charred blackness off his face. "How are things going for you Roy?" Marth called out in a Puerto Rican accent. "All I got was a bob-bomb to the face…" Roy bluntly answered. Roy and Marth turned to look as Red and Torcher entered the room, not really paying attention to the Fire Emblem characters. Red then started whispering something to Torcher but the two Ho-Oh team mates ignored the Lugia team member. Under another box was… "A target?" Roy questioned as he heard Marth scream. He turned and saw… Ganondorf telling Marth "Join me Marth, and I will make your face the greatest of all Koridai, or else you will die!" (CUT! REDO!) "A target?" Roy questioned as he heard Marth scream. He turned and saw Marth getting pelted by Sonic. Roy was about to shoot back when he came under fire from Torcher. The two now green teammates ran out for cover as two boxes were lifted up by whoever was hiding under the cardboard, Snake and ZS Samus. ZS Samus complimented Snake "Nice idea" and gave him a kiss.

(Ike's POV, Mario Circuit)

Ike was waiting, he saw something on one of the karts. When the karts drove past Ike took aim and fired at a white kart. But instead of hitting the driving Shy Guy he hit a stow away, Lucas. "Nice try, but I got you" Ike told Lucas as the kid walked away, but got hit by a kart as he wasn't paying attention. Ike couldn't help but chuckle, but he turned as he heard two different voices laughing as well. He turned and saw Yoshi and Meta Knight laughing at Lucas's misfortune, adding insult to injury. Behind them were Nana and Popo, who were also hit. "You two always band together, I'm kinda surprised Meta Knight hangs out with you" Ike told to Yoshi who responded with "What's that supposed to mean?" An argument could've started had it not been that Meta Knight had left through the yellow door, Yoshi following behind. Ike decided to stay, he saw Luigi walking out of the red door…

(Wolf's POV, Bridge of Eldin)

Wolf walked past Peach and Ness, both colored green and disappointed, while walking to the yellow door on the other side of the bridge, but he paused as Falco stepped out from said door. Wolf tensed up and prepared to pull out his blaster when he remembered that this wasn't a match, so he disdainfully turned tail and ran while Falco tried to shoot at him. Before Falco could pull the trigger on his gun Wolf ducked and the bird was hit by multiple paintballs. Falco growled at the assailants, Yoshi and Meta Knight, when he noticed they were cheering about something, even Wolf was celebrating. Falco turned around and noticed Wario and Fox were hit by the puffball and dinosaur's barrage. The last two deer from Team Ho-Oh were hit!

The winner is… Team Lugia!

* * *

If it wasn't for Mewtwo this is how the paintball deer hunt would have really happened! Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review (I need a vacation)!


End file.
